First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-1$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $1$ and the product of $7$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 6) = \color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{7(-x-6)}$ $7(-x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-6)+1$.